


Pack

by cinnamonsky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Lactation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Rating will change, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-09
Updated: 2013-11-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 23:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/997957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamonsky/pseuds/cinnamonsky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fox pup is found by an alpha wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Important Pre-Stuff

Novak Pack:  
Sire – Chuck (A)  
Carrier – Becky (O)  
{Michael (A), Lucifer (A), Gabriel (B), Uriel (B)} Litter 1  
{Azazel (A), Hester (B), Ezekiel (A), Balthazar (B)} Litter 2  
{Rachel (O), Anna (B), Castiel (B), Samandriel (O)} Litter 3

Winchester Pack:  
Sire – John (A)  
Carrier– Mary (B)  
{Dean (A), Sam (B), Charlie (B)} Litter 1  
{Adam (O)} Litter 2

Singer Pack:  
Sire – Bobby (A)  
Carrier – Karen (O)  
{Joanne (O), Jodie (B)} Litter

McLeod Pack:  
Sire – Crowley (A)  
Carrier – Aziraphale (B)  
{Abaddon (B), Meg (B), Fergus (B)} Litter 

 

KEY  
Sire - leader/father  
Carrier - packmother  
Litter - one pregnancy  
A - Alpha  
B - Beta  
O - Omega

Maturity in this story will be 16, so it is not underage (besides in the UK, 16 is legal)


	2. Found

Ezekiel Novak was lazily running through his pack’s part of the woods when he came by an unfamiliar scent a few miles north. Immediately, he stopped and started sniffing the air more thoroughly. The hair on his neck was stiff as he analyzed the scent.

Whoever it was wasn’t a wolf. It also wasn’t an alpha or beta, so it must be an omega…and a young one at that. It also smelled male, but the sour undercurrent of fear and distress was making Ezekiel wary. He made up his mind to see what was going on.

The wolf loped in that direction for a ways and stopped when he got close enough to see the intruder. He grew even more wary when he saw that it was a fox pup. He looked like he hadn’t eaten anything in days. His dark fur was all dirty and matted and he trying to limp to some underbrush.

Ezekiel didn’t like what he was seeing and smelling. It really looked like this pup’s pack abandoned him. Also, the wolf’s protective instincts were in tune with his compassionate nature. This pup looked downright starved to death and smelled so miserable that the wolf could hardly stand it.

To get the pup’s attention, he made a tree branch crack under his paw. Immediately, the pup’s limp ears went back submissively…and his thin body started to tremble. Big amber eyes filled with fear were staring in his direction, his small tail underneath his trembling legs tightly.

Ezekiel hated how afraid this pup was. Omegas were naturally submissive, but this was distress and terror. Before he knew it, he made a soft, growling purr as he laid down, head resting on his paws. He knew he was a big wolf and looked downright humongous compared to this little fox.

The wolf made himself as non-threatening as possible as he watched the pup out of the corner of his eye. Staring at him directly would just make him more frightened, much to his frustration. He didn’t get a good look at the fox’s face and he wanted to make sure he wasn’t even more hurt.

For long moments, the two just sat there, looking at each other. He smelled the fear and distress turn to wariness and confusion. More moments passed until Ezekiel saw the omega very slowly move in his direction, his little body still shivering. Relief flowed through the wolf when he smelled hope and curiosity.

Ezekiel shifted his head so he gazed head on at the pup. Surprise tore through the older wolf. The fox’s face was attractive and well, considering the state his body was in. His pretty eyes were a dull, but that was from malnutrition. But, his tan muzzle and pink nose were cute as a button.

He heard the pup make a soft, pleading whine. His ears went straight up, alert and waiting. Clearly, the fox needed help, but to hear him beg for it was almost too much. Ezekiel started to slowly wag his tail, signaling that he was friendly. He would have done it ages ago, but he needed the pup to make the first move.

After that, it was a matter of seconds before the pup inched his way to him. It pained the wolf that he made the omega do it himself, but it was critical that he did. He wanted the fox to start trusting him. But, when the pup made that pitiful whine again, he couldn’t contain his instincts.

Thankfully, the little fox was close enough for him to drag him gently by the scruff his tiny neck. The pup froze at that, but Ezekiel didn’t smell any fear, just more wariness. He raised his head so the omega had room to cuddle up in a ball against his chest.

All the sourness in the pup’s smell vanished and all that was left were his own natural scent that smelled absolutely heavenly, relief, and exhaustion. He nuzzled the pup gently as the omega was trying to get into his skin. Now all Ezekiel had to do was to get the pup to shift.

He waited until the fox had settled before he shifted as slowly as he could without jostling his tiny charge. The pup was in his arms seconds later. Amber eyes gazed up at him in curiosity and exhaustion.

Ezekiel petted the omega as soothingly as he could. “Hey there, pup. My name is Ezekiel. You can call me Zeke if you want.”

The pup’s ears swiveled in his direction, so he knew the omega understood him. “I know you’re tired and hurt, but you can trust me. You have this far, so thank you. No harm will come to you, little one. You have my word.”

When he finished, he saw the pup’s head droop and make its way into his armpit, deeply breathing in his scent. Ezekiel grinned at that, shifting his arm so the pup wasn’t in danger of suffocating himself. 

As Ezekiel slowly stood up and started walking, he murmured, “I have to take you to my sire, pup. But, you can sleep if you want. I know you’re exhausted. I’m not going anywhere.”


	3. Bath

Not wanting attract attention just yet, Ezekiel went to back way to his house. The sun was setting, so he knew people were starting to mill about. Silently, he opened the back door and walked upstairs to the bathroom.

The alpha shared this house with his younger beta brothers, Balthazar and Castiel, but thankfully they weren't in the house. They would have smelled the pup instantly and Ezekiel didn't want to explain his finding yet.

Just as he was getting towel, he felt the omega shift and give a questioning whine. Glancing down, he saw wide amber eyes looking around, trying to figure out his surroundings. The alpha put the towel on ledge of the tub, using his free hand to slowly run through the tiny pup's filthy fur.

"We're in my bathroom and in my house, little one," he explained. "It would be better if you shifted for me to clean you up. Fur takes forever to get dry."

Ezekiel turned on the water and made sure it was warm. He felt the pup wiggle in his arms. Grinning slightly, the wolf set him down and watched him sniff around on shaky legs. The grin faded as he saw the condition of the omega again. What pack would do this to one of its own?

Turning around, Ezekiel touched the water for the temperature and decided to add more hot water. Even with the sound of running water, he could still hear the soft padding of the pup's paws behind him.

He must have lost himself in his thoughts because the light touch of a hand on his shoulder nearly had him out of his skin. He pivoted on his feet so fast that it was miracle he didn't break an ankle.

His sudden movement must've scared the little fox because he was cowering in the corner of the bathroom, but thankfully on two legs. He was mildly surprised that the pup was naked, but being as young as he was, he didn't know how to materialize clothing yet.

Ezekiel felt horrible, but he needed the pup to trust him, more than ever now. Slowly, he moved closer, growling softly in a way that he hoped was comforting. "Hey, pup. Sorry I scared you, but you startled me. Everything's okay, I'm not angry at you..." he crooned under his breath.

The dark head of hair shifted and he saw one, dark brown eye peeking out from under the fringe. Ezekiel must've been acting the right way because seconds later he had a rail-thin, bony body nestled against his chest, rubbing his right nipple with his chapped, little mouth. The alpha didn't have a shirt on, only pants.

Immediately, Ezekiel wrapped his arms around the omega, who was unknowingly marking him with his scent. The pup didn't know what he was doing, so the alpha let it slide. Right now he needed reassurance, not a talking to about proper behavior. 

"Better now, little one?"

A slight nod was his answer, but Ezekiel wasn't satisfied with it. Cupping the back of the pup's thin neck with his hand, he gently pulled back the omega. He was pleased that the little fox didn't tense, only looked up at him with big, dark brown eyes that were half slanted.

The alpha thought the pup's eyes were beautiful and couldn't help but think maybe this was the reason he got abandoned by his pack. Slanted eyes were usually part of the northern foxes' bloodline. To be this far south was rare indeed.

"I want a verbal answer from you," Ezekiel lightly teased. He chuckled when that made the pup blush ever so prettily. Besides the half-starved state, this omega fox was attractive enough to attract trouble. Right at that moment, the alpha was so glad to have found him first.

"T-Thank...you..." the pup croaked out, voice thin and hoarse form disuse.

Ezekiel nodded, slightly grinning again. He had a strong urge to nuzzle into the omega's neck, to breathe in his amazing-smelling scent properly, but he would hold off until the fox was clean.

"You're welcome, little one. Do you have a name?"

"K-Kevin..." The name was muffled because the omega-Kevin now-had his face hidden in his armpit again. The alpha was beginning to not mind the little fox's need to breathe in his scent in the area where it was strongest...besides his throat.

The alpha in him was simultaneously purring with delight and roaring with possessiveness.

A soft, protesting whine made Ezekiel chuckle again as he shifted Kevin to his neck. "You like my scent, Kevin?" he practically purred.

He couldn't see the omega's face, but he felt the sudden heat of his blush. "It's alright, little one. I like your scent too."

Shifting an arm underneath Kevin's bony, little butt for support, he stood back up to turn off the water before it overflowed. Castiel, especially, would not like that. "Want to get in the water, Kevin? It's nice and warm."

At the pup's nod, he gingerly put him in. As Kevin relaxed in the water, Ezekiel hunted for some shampoo. Making a mental note to run to the store soon, he finally found some of Balthazar's. His younger brother wouldn't like it, but he would have to deal.

Smelling it, his nose wrinkled at the fruity smell, but it would have to do. He turned to find Kevin dunking his head. Putting the bottle down, he helped him sit up right. As best he could, Ezekiel tried not to look at his exposed ribs or sunken belly and cheeks. Thankfully, his color wasn't as bad as the alpha imagined.

Grabbing the bar of soap, he rubbed it into a washcloth and made suds. Starting with his ears, Ezekiel scrubbed every inch of Kevin's upper body. Without a thought, he manhandled the pup in a standing position to get to the lower half. But, Kevin didn't tense or anything, so the pup didn't mind.

Ezekiel was thorough; he even scrubbed between the pup's cheeks. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Kevin's pink face above him and barely held back a smirk. "Pup, I need to make sure everything's right down here..." he trailed off, hoping the omega knew what he was implying.

The blush deepened and traveled to his ears and neck, but he nodded, opening his legs more. Ezekiel scrubbed away the soap before kneading the omega's ass soothingly. Parting the cheeks, the alpha stared at the perfect, tiny pucker winking at him. The pale pinkness of it was extremely inviting.

Clearing his throat, he huskily asked, "How old are you, little one?"

"S-Sixteen..."

Ezekiel was shocked. He certainly didn't look that old, but he trusted the omega's word. He wasn't shying away from his touch, so the pup trusted him enough for him to examine him. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over his entrance and Kevin gasped, instinctively arching his back. The alpha in him purred at the sight of slickness suddenly appearing.

He was trembling now, but not with fear. "Pup, do you know what a heat cycle is?"

The omega nodded. "B-But I haven't..." he stuttered.

"You haven't had one yet. Good. The reason I'm asking is we have a lot of alphas and betas on this land that are unmated. Do you understand what I'm trying to tell you?"

The tiny omega nodded, glancing over his shoulder to meet his gaze. Ezekiel saw understanding and embarrassment in his eyes, so he was relieved. He couldn't help but move in and sniff. Before he knew it, his tongue went out and he licked the slick off. Ezekiel relished in the taste and in Kevin's reaction; a high-pitched moan and pushing back against his tongue.

The alpha pulled away before it got too much. He needed to talk to the pup, not mount him the second he found out he was mature enough. That could come later. Ezekiel would be lying to himself if he didn't think the fox would be a good match for him.

All in all, he helped the omega sit back down. He scrubbed his thick, dark head of hair, washed the soap out, and washed the remaining soap off Kevin's body. Unplugging the tub, he moved away to get the towel and wrapped the pup into it like a burrito.

Scooping the fox up, he walked down the hall to his room. Putting Kevin on his bed, he started going through his drawers to find the smallest shirt he owned. After what seemed like three hours, he found one that was a decade old.

He chuckled at the pitiful sight before him. The tiny pup looked like he was drowning in it, it was that much bigger than him. The hem nearly came down to his thin calves as the sleeves came down to his elbows.

But, the way Kevin was cuddling into it was too cute for words. Sitting next to the fox, he toweled his hair as dry as he could. Throwing the towel in the corner of the room, he began finger-combing the wild tangle of black hair as the door nearly came off its hinges.

Instinctively, the alpha yanked the omega behind him, tense as a bowstring, as Castiel stood wide-eyed. "Zeke, who the hell is this?"


	4. Talk

Ezekiel relaxed some when he saw that it was Castiel in the doorway. Before he said anything, he pulled the cowering pup out from behind him and set him in his lap. Immediately, Kevin curled up in a ball, hiding his face in his chest.

"Keep your voice down..." the alpha hissed. "Shut the door!"

The blue-eyed beta harshly sighed, but did as he was told. Leaning against the door, he crossed his arms and stared at the now-frightened fox who was trying to get into his skin. "You going to tell me where you got a fox, brother?"

Now it was Ezekiel's turn to sigh; his free hand running through Kevin's damp hair soothingly. "I found him on the outskirts of our land...and I couldn't let him stay there."

Castiel raised an eyebrow before he ran a hand over his face. "Of course not, Zeke. You had to go and bring him here. Does Father know yet?"

Ezekiel shook his head as his hand moved from Kevin's hair to his thin side, caressing his ribs gently. "I intend to tell him after I talk to Kevin."

"Kevin? That's his name? Kevin what? Where is he from, Zeke?"

Ezekiel shot an exasperated glare at his suddenly curious brother. "I haven't gotten that far yet. I was about to, but you had to barge in like something was on fire."

"Hey, don't blame me. You're the one that brought a strange omega home. You and your big, girly heart."

"Shut up."

Castiel chuckled, but then grew serious again. "You think he's abandoned?"

"Seems that way. No mother and pack in their right mind would treat a pup like this."

"I know that's right. Well, you better get him to start talking because Balthazar just came through the door. I'll hold him off for awhile."

Ezekiel grinned, relieved that the beta was understanding. "Thank you, brother."

"Yeah, yeah. He of age?"

The alpha nodded, knowing where this was going. "But hasn't gone through a heat yet."

"So just mature enough. And don't bother denying it, Zeke."

Ezekiel frowned. "Denying what?"

Castiel snorted, rolling his eyes. "You want him for yourself. And if I do say so myself, it's about damn time. Mama will finally stop nagging for more grandpups."

Ezekiel felt his face burning, but didn't deny it. Feeling eyes on him, he looked down to see shy, dark eyes gazing up at him. The alpha moved his hand from the omega's torso to cup his face. He dug his thumb into Kevin's cheekbone tenderly.

"Right now Kevin looks like he needs to eat something..." Ezekiel hinted very strongly at his nosy brother.

The beta laughed as he opened the door. "I'll fix something for your little fox. Tomato soup good?"

"Perfect," Ezekiel murmured, gaze never leaving the fox's, as the door clicked shut. The wolf caressed Kevin's delicate-boned face a bit more, enough for the omega's body to relax and eyes be pleasantly doe-eyed.

"Now, where were we, little one?" Ezekiel crooned in his ear. "You have nothing to fear from my pack and I will never leave you."

He chuckled as he felt a shudder go through the tiny body in his lap. The fox nuzzled into his hand, licking the palm softly. Ezekiel's eyes widened in shock. He knew enough about foxes that licking another so intimately signified complete trust.

The alpha groaned in appreciation, kissing the omega's temple wetly, nosing his hairline. "You have my trust too, Kevin. Now, I know you're starving, but I need for you to tell me how you came to be on my pack's land."

He heard the pup give a soft whine of distress as he buried his face in the alpha's neck, inhaling the wolf's scent like oxygen. Ezekiel made quiet, soothing sounds in the back of his throat. He could feel Kevin unknowingly marking him again, rubbing full, pink mouth against his skin.

"Please, baby, it's important. I know the memories hurt..." Ezekiel whispered.

"T-They l-left m-me..." the omega hoarsely stuttered.

"Your pack?"

"M-My m-mom a-and s-sister."

Ezekiel froze. He was getting a bad feeling about this. "Where's your sire?"

"N-Never m-met h-him..."

The alpha felt his protective instincts roar back to life. "So it was just you, your mama, and sister?"

He felt Kevin faintly nod. "Did you wander off, Kevin? Did you get lost?"

The fox shook his head. "W-We w-were sleeping in a d-den M-Mom found a-and when I-I woke up, they w-were g-gone."

Shit, Ezekiel thought. He guessed wrong and this was much worse. "I'm so sorry, baby," the wolf rumbled softly. "Do you where you three were going?"

Kevin shook his head. "M-Mom just s-said she knew s-someone in the s-south."

Ezekiel didn't have to ask anymore questions. He just held his potential mate as said mate clung to him, silently crying. The warm wetness sliding down his bare chest was making him twitch, but he didn't pull away.

From the sound of it, Kevin's family was kidnapped by wolf slavers. Either they didn't see Kevin or they thought he was too weak and worthless for anything. The thought made Ezekiel's arms tighten around the omega.

Silence reigned in the room as the pup cried his eyes out, finally letting out all the despair and hopelessness. The alpha slowly ran a hand down the pup's shaking back as he calmed back down.

Puffy, red-rimmed eyes stared up at him listlessly, fingernails digging sharply into his stomach because of the very tight grip the pup has on him. "Baby, I will try to find out where your family is, but right now you need some food in you before you pass out, alright?"

Kevin nodded shakily as the glazed look in his eyes was slowly disappearing. "Okay, Zeke."

Ezekiel barely suppressed a possessive growl at the pup's easy submissiveness and the sound of his nickname in that soft, husky voice. He has to tell the fox soon that he has been his since the moment the wolf saw him. Hopefully, Kevin will understand their situation because the alpha in him wasn't going to let this one go.

"Good," he couldn't help but purr. The pink blush suddenly adorning the pup's cheeks was very fetching. Ezekiel chuckled as he stood up, shifting his omega in his arms until Kevin's face was hiding in his neck again.


	5. Tomato Soup

When Ezekiel walked downstairs, he saw Balthazar waiting for him with the biggest smirk on his face. "Well, well, brother. Cassie wasn't exaggerating on how cute he is."

"Shut it, Balthazar," Ezekiel grunted as he squeezed around the blonde beta to get into the kitchen. The tantalizing smell of Castiel's tomato soup made Kevin's stomach growl weakly. 

His omega tightened his hold on his neck as Balthazar closely followed them. The alpha could practically smell the nosiness off of him. It was annoying as hell, but Ezekiel ignored him as best he could.

Castiel was by the oven, stirring the soup slowly. He glanced up when the alpha pulled back a chair from the table in the middle of the open space. "How is he, Zeke?" the black-haired beta asked.

"Better. When Kevin is fed and resting, I'll tell everyone his story. Right now, I need for him to eat. Is it done?" Ezekiel asked as he sat down, his omega safely in his lap.

"Almost. Try to get him to eat some crackers too." 

Ezekiel nodded as he turned his attention to his fox, who was shyly peeking out. The alpha turned Kevin around so his back rested against his chest. The slight, warm weight of his omega felt wonderful to the older man.

Castiel put a bowl of soup with saltines on a plate in front of them. For the first time, Kevin and Castiel met each other face to face. The two stared for a moment before his younger brother brightly grinned.

"Hi, Kevin. I'm Castiel, Zeke's brother."

Ezekiel was shocked and slightly jealous when his omega shyly grinned back, dark eyes wide. "Hi..." the fox whispered, leaning back into Ezekiel.

The motion made the alpha's jealousy disappear, but Castiel had a very smug smirk adorning his face. "Nice to finally meet you," the beta finished. "C'mon, Balth. Let's leave the two lovebirds alone for a while. Time to tell the rest of the pack about Zeke's secret."

"Sure, Cassie."

Before Ezekiel had time to defend himself, the two betas rushed out of the kitchen. The alpha sighed long-sufferingly as the front door slammed shut. His arms went around Kevin's tiny waist, hands resting on his bony thighs, gently kneading.

He watched his omega devour the soup, but had the good sense to pace himself. Ezekiel silently praised his future mate by nuzzling his ear, kissing right under the lobe. That made his fox shudder and tilt his head to the side, baring all of his throat.

Ezekiel groaned as he nipped and sucked along the new, soft skin. "Do you know what you're doing, my little fox?" he rumbled, voice two octaves lower than normal. "Do you know what you're saying to me?"

"Yes..." his omega murmured, voice soft but clear.

"Tell me." The alpha was this close to marking the fox without his consent.

"I want to be yours."

"Do you?"

"So much...do you want me?" The question was so faint, so uncertain that Ezekiel could hardly stand it.

Breathing hotly against his omega’s ear, Ezekiel purred, “Do you not smell it? Do you not feel it? My need for you is so great, baby.”

He chuckled at the shuddering response and the hitch in the fox’s breathing. “Y-Yes…”

“Good. I’m keeping you, little one.”

Kevin put down his spoon and turned in his lap. Wide, dark eyes stared up at him with such trust that it did something to the alpha’s chest. He cupped the back of his omega’s head as the black-haired cuddled closer, burying his face in his chest.

“Will your family like me?” his future mate murmured, voice muffled.

“They will adore you, pup. It doesn’t matter that you aren’t a wolf.”

Ezekiel felt Kevin’s body fully relax. “I believe you,” he whispered sweetly.

The wolf could barely believe his own luck at finding such a sweet submissive. Kevin fit perfectly and he couldn’t wait until the omega was round with their offspring. The thought alone made him almost want to howl.

**Author's Note:**

> Some characters will be IC. Some characters will be OOC. Some characters will be in b/t. Most of the background relationships will not be OTP. I like to stir stuff up sometimes :D


End file.
